


Strange feeling

by AdituHino



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdituHino/pseuds/AdituHino
Summary: ...Лицо Спока, такое спокойное в обычное время, исказилось. Джим только однажды видел похожее выражение – в тот злополучный амок его первого помощника, едва не стоивший жизни обоим. Спок сжал руки в кулаки, но тут же резко разжал их





	Strange feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Хотелось создать что-то близкое к канону.  
> И конечно же, без ТОСа этот рассказ бы никогда не появился.
> 
> Бета - Volupture

Открывать новые миры в целом было довольно увлекательно. Кирк уже не представлял себя где-то вне стен космического корабля, ставшего по-настоящему родным. Но сейчас, когда прошло уже три с половиной года после начала их пятилетней миссии, он хотел просто отдохнуть в обычном рутинном исследовании – спокойно собрать образцы с очередной планеты класса М, пригодной для проживания гуманоидных типов рас… Хотел пройтись со Споком по поверхности, на которую не ступала нога человека, смотря в небо нового мира и ни о чём не думая. Планета имела разнообразную флору, и Спок, очарованный ее богатством, вместе с несколькими подчиненными отправился разбивать временный лагерь, рассчитывая собирать новые образцы растений не меньше двух галактических дней.  
  
Капитан был на пути в транспортаторную, когда коммуникатор запищал.  
  
– Кирк слушает.  
– Капитан, к планете приближается неизвестный корабль.  
  
Кирк повернул на мостик. Спок был уже на планете вместе с исследовательской группой, и появление неизвестной составляющей в виде какого-то корабля встревожило его. На мостике царила нервная атмосфера: офицер связи хмурилась, Сулу и Чехов сидели, сосредоточенно уставившись в панели управления.  
  
– Ухура, можно с ними связаться?  
– Я пытаюсь, сэр. Какие-то помехи, сигнал неустойчив. А с группой на планете связь пропала полностью.  
– Ты справишься. Сулу, что там с этими ребятами?  
– Известного нам вооружения на корабле нет, но оружие, аналогичное фазерам по характеристикам, приведено в полную боевую готовность. И нацелено на нас, капитан.  
  
_Чёрт. Не успели высадиться на планету, как прилетели какие-то психи._  
  
– Скотти, свяжись с коммандером Споком и немедленно транспортируй всю исследовательскую группу обратно.  
– Не получается, Джим, сигнал всё время сбивается!  
  
Кирк медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. Ситуация была не новой, с ними постоянно случались какие-то передряги, а исследовательской группе пока ничего не угрожало. Не получается быстро смыться – применим дипломатию.  
  
– Капитан, я смогла установить связь с этим кораблём на дополнительных частотах, поэтому изображения не будет, – Ухура выжидающе посмотрела на Кирка.  
– Не важно, включай.  
  
Мостик заполнил тихий непрерывный шум. Затем послышался голос, размеренно говорящий на неизвестном языке.  
  
– Настраиваю переводчик… – пальцы офицера связи быстро забегали по панели, – готово.  
– … ВТОРЖЕНИЕ НА ЧУЖУЮ ТЕРРИТОРИЮ. НЕМЕДЛЕННО ПОКИНЬТЕ ДАННУЮ СОЛНЕЧНУЮ СИСТЕМУ, ИНАЧЕ К ВАМ БУДУТ ПРИМЕНЕНЫ МЕРЫ. ВЫ СОВЕРШИЛИ ВТОРЖЕНИЕ НА ЧУЖУЮ ТЕРРИТОРИЮ. НЕМЕДЛЕННО ПОКИНЬТЕ… – повторял механический голос.  
  
Кирк задумался. Сражаться с неизвестным противником, имея беззащитную группу научников на планете внизу, представлялось не лучшим выходом.  
  
– Похоже, какой-то патруль, – подумал он вслух, – планета обитаема, либо была обитаема когда-то, и мы вызвали своим появлением так называемую охрану…  
  
Внезапно запищал коммуникатор.  
  
– Капитан, это Скотти! Транспортёр заработал, но почему-то только в одном направлении. Я могу переместить любого на планету, но никого обратно.  
  
Неизвестность давила на Кирка. Спок был где-то на планете, без связи с кораблем. Ему нужно было удостовериться лично, что с его коммандером и остальными всё в порядке. Но прежде нужно было кое-что сделать.  
  
– Фазеры отключить. Запишите сообщение и передайте на корабль, – Кирк откинулся на спинку кресла и уверенно посмотрел на экран перед собой. – Говорит Джеймс Т. Кирк, капитан корабля Федерации Объединенных Планет, Энтерпрайз NC-1701. Мы прилетели на эту планету с мирной исследовательской миссией. Если по каким-то причинам мы нарушили правила пребывания в данной солнечной системе, то сделали это не намеренно. В данный момент на планете находится исследовательская группа с нашего корабля. Ваше силовое поле создаёт помехи, которые мешают членам экипажа подняться на борт. Уберите его, и мы транспортируем своих людей на корабль и немедленно покинем данную планету. – Кирк вздохнул. – Теперь переведите и передавайте, лейтенант. Мистер Сулу, управление кораблем на вас, я спускаюсь на планету.  
  
Выйдя с мостика быстрым шагом, в коридоре Кирк побежал.  
  
Перемещение вниз прошло без особых помех, только осталось ощущение легкой тошноты. Оглядевшись, Кирк направился в сторону шаттла, рядом с которым команда разместила оборудование.  
  
– Где мистер Спок, энсин Кендалл? – обратился Джим к ближайшему их них.  
  
Молодой человек указал на группу скал, начинающуюся в полутора тысячах футов от шаттла:  
  
– Свифт собирал образцы минералов, а затем не вышел на связь. Мистер Спок пошел за ним, сэр. Мы не могли сообщить об этом на корабль, помехи…  
– Я вас понял, энсин, начинайте сборы, мы возвращаемся обратно.  
– Да сэр. Как скоро?  
– Как только заработает транспортер.  
  
Парень с озадаченным видом кивнул и побежал к остальным.  
  
Подходя к скалам, Джим разглядел на их поверхности необычные переливы с красными прожилками. Но ему было плевать на научную ценность данных об этих породах. Нехорошее предчувствие сдавило грудь – важно было найти Спока как можно быстрее.  
В полутьме пещер было почти невозможно что-то разглядеть, светящиеся красные прожилки в сводах мало помогали. Пройдя не больше ста футов вглубь, он обнаружил, что дальше хода нет – путь преграждал каменный завал.  
  
– Спок! Споооок! – тут же закричал Джим.  
– Джим? – отчетливо донесся голос с другой стороны.  
  
_Жив._  
  
– Я разгребаю завал! – Кирк тут же набросился на камни и начал их откидывать. – Если я тебя так хорошо слышу, значит, управимся быстро.  
– Согласен с вами, капитан. Я делаю то же самое, со своей стороны. Инженер Свифт попал под обвал первым и получил серьезные повреждения, а когда я попытался вынести его из пещеры, ход завалило камнями. У меня есть предположение об организованной здесь системе ловушек, не природного происхождения. Видимо, для предполагаемых хозяев планеты этот красный минерал представлял ценность, и они, таким образом, защищали его запасы.  
  
До Джима донесся слабый стон раненого.  
  
– Черт бы побрал эту миссию, Спок! Там наверху сейчас какой-то космический патруль угрожает взорвать Энтерпрайз, если мы немедленно не уберемся. Скорее всего, те самые хозяева, о которых ты говоришь. А как всё спокойно начиналось!  
– Действительно, капитан. Впрочем, как и большинство наших миссий.  
  
К тому времени, как им удалось разобрать камни достаточно, чтобы пронести раненого, Свифт был уже без сознания.  
  
Кирк раскрыл комм:  
  
– Лейтенант Стражински, выделите двух человек с носилками к пещерам, срочно.  
– Слушаюсь, сэр!  
  
Научная группа ждала их у шаттла, готовая к немедленному перемещению на корабль. Связь с Энтерпрайз была установлена, транспортер заработал. Скотти ждал только распоряжения капитана.  
  
– Скотти, тащи нас наверх.  
– Да, капитан!  
  
Всю группу, кроме Спока, Джима и Свифта охватило знакомое сияние, и они исчезли.  
  
– Капитан, – в голосе Скотти слышалось недоумение. – Приборы не могут навестись, мешает какое-то излучение от вас троих…  
  
Джим понимающе переглянулся с первым помощником.  
  
– Пещеры…  
– Находясь внутри, мы вероятно получили дозу радиации от тех светящихся пород, капитан.  
  
Времени для рассуждений не было.  
  
– Скотти, оборудование пока не транспортируй и переключи на Сулу.  
– Сулу на связи.  
– Доложите обстановку.  
– Корабль, угрожающий нам, прекратил создавать помехи и начал обратный отсчет, после которого по Энтерпрайз будет произведен залп из всех орудий. Мы его не выдержим, сэр.  
– Сколько осталось времени?  
– Меньше восьми минут, сэр.  
– Так. Тогда слушайте внимательно. Запустите по ним одну фотонную торпеду, раздразните его. Врубайте варп и валите из данной солнечной системы, мистер Сулу, – но чтобы за вами успевал лететь этот корабль. Свяжитесь с силами Звездного флота, попросите подмогу, а затем вместе усмирите этих ребят. Мы со Свифтом и коммандером Споком получили дозу неизвестной радиации и подождем вас здесь.  
– Слушаюсь, сэр. И… удачи вам.  
– Спасибо. А теперь крутани им хвост, Сулу.  
  
В шаттле решили не оставаться, а разбить лагерь в обычной, без радиоактивных пород, пещере. Спок предположил, что любая явная активность может обратить на себя внимание хозяев планеты и спровоцировать агрессию. В их положении самым разумным выходом было вести себя тихо и ждать прилета Энтерпрайз. Состояние Свифта ухудшалось с каждым часом. К вечеру стало ясно, что научный сотрудник не выживет.  
  
– Капитан, он мёртв. Я думаю, дальнейшие ваши попытки помочь ему являются не рациональными.  
  
Грудь под синей рубашкой была неподвижна. Кирк сжал челюсти и отложил в сторону уже приготовленную повязку. Мириться с бессмысленной смертью было невыносимо, но лицо Свифта уже стало застывать и приобретать восковую бледность.  
  
Они сидели в тишине, глядя на тело.  
  
– А планета не такая уж и гостеприимная оказалась, да, Спок? – в голосе Кирка была слышна неподдельная горечь.  
– Вы знаете, капитан, что вероятность спасти его была…  
– Да-да, вероятность была низкая, это не наша вина. Но мне всё равно хочется сейчас кому-нибудь врезать. Каждый раз, как умирает кто-то из экипажа.  
  
На этот раз Спок промолчал. Пауза затянулась, и Джим посмотрел на него. Взгляд Спока, направленный на Джима, был пронзительным и… что-то было там, в глубине. Если бы Кирк не знал так хорошо своего коммандера, он бы подумал, что это восхищение. Джим отвёл глаза.  
  
– Надо его похоронить, давай посмотрим, чем можно копать.  
– Да, капитан.  
  
Показалось, наверное. Да и, в конце концов, разве не может старший помощник по достоинству ценить своего капитана. _Если б он только знал, как я восхищаюсь им._  
  
Так называемые похороны состоялись только поздно вечером. Специальных инструментов у них не было, поэтому даже с учётом нечеловеческой силы и выносливости Спока обоим пришлось нелегко, пока они копали землю коварной планеты.  
Вернулись в пещеру молча. Человек заваривал чай и разогревал паёк, полувулканец изучал микроскопический кусочек красной слюды. Снаружи давно стемнело, но внутри горели походные светильники. Они перекидывались простыми словами. Джим поймал себя на том, что, несмотря на всю трагичность ситуации и неопределенность их положения, он наслаждается близостью Спока. Нет никаких отчетов, которые нужно проверять. Не нужно сдавать и принимать смену у старшего помощника. Они просто вместе сейчас и им некуда деться друг от друга в этой маленькой пещере… Вдвоём. Наедине. Сердце застучало быстрее. Внезапно стало не хватать воздуха, и чайная ложка выскользнула из пальцев. _Дурак, о чём ты только думаешь!_  
  
– Всё в порядке, капитан?  
– Ээ… да, Спок.  
  
Руки дрожали. Кирк медленно выдохнул, но перестать думать о Споке было просто невозможно. Да и когда он переставал? Первый помощник был частью его самого, они стали, по сути, настолько слаженной командой, что понимали друг друга без слов. Но сегодня вечером мысли о старпоме вдруг непрошено стали горячими… неожиданно _очень_ горячими. И выбросить весь этот бред из головы не получалось.  
  
Когда пришло время спать, Кирк быстро лег, завернувшись в теплый синтетический кокон. Но сон не шёл. Он лежал, уставившись на невидимый свод пещеры, и думал о том, как близко, всего в паре метров от него, теперь находится Спок. И как бесконечно далеко. Прошло не меньше часа, а Джим всё ворочался, пытаясь заснуть.  
  
– Капитан, вы себя плохо чувствуете?  
  
_Ну вот. И себе спать не даешь, и помощнику своему мешаешь, чёртов Кирк._  
  
– Нет, Спок, всё нормально. Просто не могу уснуть, столько всего навалилось.  
  
_В основном, мысли о сексе с тобой на всех горизонтальных, да чего уж там, вообще всех поверхностях в пещере._  
  
Послышался шорох. Спок вылез из походного кокона, включил один светильник и теперь чем-то тихо шуршал и позвякивал на походной кухне.  
  
– Спок, что ты там делаешь?  
– Завариваю успокаивающий настой. В моем контейнере есть необходимые составляющие, поэтому он будет готов примерно через шесть целых и четыре десятых минуты, Джим.  
  
_Боже мой, ты готовишь мне успокоительное, не зная, что причиной моей бессонницы являешься ты сам. Ерунда какая-то._  
  
– Ээ, спасибо Спок. Не нужно было, на самом деле, не такой уж я и неврастеник, как-нибудь уснул бы, – у Кирка против воли вырвался нервный смешок.  
– Судя по вашей вербальной реакции, настой не будет лишним. Вы устали сегодня, а завтра нам с высокой долей вероятности понадобится много сил. Приготовленный мною состав поможет отдохнуть и восстановить ресурсы организма, – в голосе Спока явственно читались нотки спокойной заботы.  
– Ох, спасибо тебе.  
– Рад помочь, капитан.  
  
Повисла тишина. Спок стоял, сложив руки за спиной и смотря на контейнер со своим чудодейственным составом. Джим разглядывал полувулканца со своей койки. Всегда идеальная прическа, хрупкие на вид, но сильные плечи и руки. Всегда собранный и неуловимо элегантный. Такой невозмутимый. _Не знаю, чем я заслужил твою дружбу._  
  
– Мне нужно у тебя поучиться спокойствию. Меньше хлопот было бы.  
  
Спок обернулся и мягко взглянул на человека:  
  
– Возможно, но позволю себе заметить, что ваш темперамент не раз спасал команду корабля в трудных ситуациях, Джим.  
  
Джим смотрел в темные глаза вулканца и тонул в них. Хотелось продолжать бесконечно, но нужно было что-то ответить, и он невпопад ляпнул:  
  
– Ну, ты меня все время спасаешь.  
– Ваш ответ нелогичен, – Спок немного наклонил голову к плечу, не отводя задумчивого взгляда. – Хотя если принять во внимание обычаи людей выражать расположение к друзьям, используя гиперболы, то слова «все время» можно трактовать как «периодически», с чем я могу согласиться. – Выражение его лица неуловимо изменилось, уголки губ дрогнули. Годы, проведенные в совместной миссии, безошибочно подсказали Джиму, что Спок по вулканским меркам широко улыбается.  
– Вы как всегда идеальны в своих рассуждениях, мистер Спок, – Джим лучезарно улыбнулся в ответ, а затем вскочил со своего места и подошел к походному столу. – Уже можно пить?  
– Еще две целых и три десятых минуты, Джим.  
– Ну Споок.  
– Для вашей же пользы лучше будет подождать.  
  
Джим встал за спиной Спока и положил подбородок ему на плечо, глядя на контейнер. Вулканец вздрогнул, и Кирк тут же отстранился.  
  
– Извини, я веду себя глупо, это от усталости…  
– Ничего, Джим, мне приятно.  
  
Подбородок Джима вернулся на плечо вулканца и оба замерли, уставившись на стол. Атмосфера сгустилась, но никто не хотел нарушать тишину. Сердце Джима билось так, будто он бежал кросс. Его рука неуверенно потянулась к талии Спока, но именно в этот момент вулканец вздохнул и с едва уловимым сожалением в голосе произнес:  
  
– Настой готов.  
  
_Я тоже готов. Что ж, наверно будет лучше, если я сейчас выпью этой непонятной жидкости и крепко усну. А утром забуду, что пытался приставать к своему старпому._  
  
Джим, не глядя на своего первого помощника, схватил емкость с настоем, открыл и начал пить.  
  
– Хм, а он совсем не противный. Скорее даже вкусный, – капитан запрокинул голову, допивая жидкость.  
– Я добавил несколько трав, чтобы улучшить его вкусовые свойства.  
  
Кирк поперхнулся и закашлялся.  
  
– Понятно, – было единственной репликой, которую он сказал, восстановив дыхание.  
  
Настой подействовал довольно быстро, поэтому Кирка хватило только на то, чтобы добраться до своего спального места. Пожелав старшему помощнику спокойной ночи, он мгновенно уснул и не почувствовал, как заботливые руки укрывают его.  
  
Утро выдалось спокойным. Кирк сходил на разведку, не нашёл вокруг их лагеря никаких опасностей и даже немного расстроился. Спок занимался исследованием красной породы, а вот Джиму делать было нечего. Он решил поискать что-то съедобное, потому что вкус биобрикетов вообще не вызывал ассоциаций с нормальной человеческой пищей. Первый плод, найденный им, Спок сразу забраковал, указав на ему одному только известные признаки ядовитого растения. А вот крупный и аппетитно выглядевший фрукт после тщательного осмотра и нескольких тестов нашел одобрение старшего помощника. Набрав целый мешок таких фруктов, Джим принес их в пещеру. В этот момент он подумал, как это естественно, – возвращаться с добычей домой, когда тебя ждет там родной человек. Правда, они со Споком не были семейной парой, конечно нет. Его мысли приняли более жаркое русло, но он решительно отмахнулся от них и занялся фруктами.  
  
Получив похвалу за свои кулинарные старания в виде фирменного «очаровательно», Джим был на седьмом небе от счастья, но вида не подал. Хватало и вчерашних подкатов к своему старшему помощнику. Он взрослый человек и может держать себя в руках.  
  
Наконец, к вечеру коммандер и по совместительству глава научной службы оторвался от своих исследований.  
  
– Джим, данные моих наблюдений говорят о том, что через два, максимум три дня мы станем доступны для определения датчиками транспортатора. Радиационное поле, вызываемое этими породами, неустойчиво, и быстро рассеивается. Для нашего здоровья оно не представляет угрозы.  
– Хорошая новость. Но получается, мы в любом случае должны будем провести еще пару дней здесь? Даже если Энтерпрайз вернется раньше? Знаешь, Спок, я не особо рад, что мы здесь оказались. Но я рад, что именно с тобой.  
– Капитан?  
– То есть, я хотел сказать… Из всего экипажа корабля ты тот человек… то есть, не человек конечно… Ну, в общем, с тобой мне спокойней всего.  
– Конкретно в данный момент вы себе противоречите, капитан. Ваши зрачки расширены, а дыхание участилось.  
– Ох, ну почему ты такой дотошный? Я имел в виду… просто я волнуюсь, когда не могу сформулировать мысли, Спок. Мы с тобой… команда. Ну ты меня понял. – Джим взглянул с улыбкой на Спока.  
– Конечно, капитан. – Брови вулканца дернулись вверх так незаметно, что другой бы не уловил. Но не Кирк.  
– Это что, был сарказм?  
– Возможно.  
– Вот за это я тебя и люблю.  
  
Тишина заполнила пещеру. Джим понял, что только что опять сказал несусветную глупость. То есть, на самом деле, он понял, что озвучил свои сокровенные мысли. Но говорить об этом Споку было пределом глупости. Вулканец замер, уставившись куда-то мимо него.  
  
_Джим, Джим, ну и дурак же ты! Как ты мог такое сморозить!_  
  
– Спок? Извини. Если я оскорбил обычаи твоего народа, я сожалею. У вас не принято выражать эмоции. Прости меня, Спок. Я не хотел ничего такого сказать, люди постоянно бросаются разными словами, сам знаешь, про любовь, про смерть, ну и так далее… – Речь производила обратный эффект, с каждым словом Спок становился всё более хмурым. – Короче, я не… – отказаться от своих слов Джим не мог, поэтому просто вздохнул.  
  
Лицо Спока, такое спокойное в обычное время, исказилось. Джим только однажды видел похожее выражение – в тот злополучный амок его первого помощника, едва не стоивший жизни обоим. Спок сжал руки в кулаки, но тут же резко разжал их.  
  
– Все в порядке, капитан. Мне нужно помедитировать.  
– Ээ, конечно. Но вчера же ты не медитировал, Спок?  
– Это было серьезным упущением с моей стороны. Медитация необходима вулканцам каждый день, иначе они начинают терять над собой контроль. А мне необходима даже в большей степени, что обусловлено моими смешанными генами.  
  
Стыд за свои необдуманные слова наполнил Джима, и он смог только кивнуть в ответ.  
В полном молчании коммандер скатал покрывало в некое подобие подушки, на которую немедленно сел и закрыл глаза. Казалось, он заснул – такой неподвижной была его фигура. Но прямая спина говорила о глубоком сосредоточении, если не о напряжении.  
Чтобы не мешать интимному, насколько он знал, процессу медитации, Джим вышел из пещеры. Вечер медленно опускался на планету, подсвечивая небо лиловыми оттенками. Тонкие перистые облака протянулись нитями к горизонту. Джим смотрел на них, но мысли его были там, в пещере. Чем дольше он думал над тем, что произошло, тем более странным казалось ему поведение Спока. Такая мелочь как брошенная невзначай фраза не могла бы задеть его. Причина его расстройства – а после лет, проведенных бок об бок, Джим не сомневался в том, что вулканец расстроен – была в чем-то другом. Но в чем? _В конце концов, капитан несет ответственность за свой экипаж._ Высыпавшие на небо звезды одобрительно подмигивали капитану. Приняв твердое решение выяснить, в чем причина, и устранить ее, он подождал еще некоторое время, а затем вернулся в пещеру.  
Спок уже закончил медитацию и что-то делал в своей маленькой походной лаборатории. Обернувшись, он серьезно посмотрел на Джима:  
  
– Прошу простить меня, Джим. Я потерял контроль. Это больше не повторится.  
– Брось, Спок. Что на самом деле происходит?  
– Моя... – вулканец запнулся. – Моя реакция вызвана не только пропущенной медитацией.  
– Я это понял. И?  
– Ваши слова вызвали во мне негативные эмоции потому, что я испытываю к вам сильную привязанность.  
  
Пещера вдруг стала куда-то уплывать, сердце Джима сжалось и забилось с бешеной скоростью. _Неужели это происходит на самом деле? Но, может быть, я не так понял..._  
  
– Какую привязанность, Спок?  
– Я люблю вас. Не как друга, капитан.  
  
В этот момент Джим оказался прямо перед вулканцем и сгреб его за грудки.  
  
– Что ж ты раньше молчал? Я тоже, тоже! – он судорожно сжимал форменку старпома. – Я тут мучился, места себе не находил, заснуть не мог, а ты… – договорить он не успел.  
  
Сильные руки Спока обхватили его, а губы прижались к его губам. Поцелуй затянулся. Спустя долгое-долгое время, они посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Оба тяжело дышали. Больше не нужно было слов. Желание плескалось в глубине черных глаз вулканца, читалось по раскрытым влажным губам Кирка. Они опять прильнули друг к другу. Джим издал приглушенный стон, его уже захлестывала волна возбуждения, он прогнулся в руках вулканца и начал торопливо снимать с себя рубашку. Тут же ему помогли длинные ловкие пальцы, и его одежда быстро оказалась где-то на полу. Вслед за вещами капитана на пол полетели синяя форменка и брюки коммандера. Остервенело целуясь, оба повалились на ближайшее к ним спальное место. Казалось, вселенная вертится вокруг, а они, вдвоем, наконец-то вместе – в ее центре. Там, где и нужно – сливаясь и становясь одним изнемогающим от желания целым. Джим провел языком по груди Спока, закончив где-то в районе мочки. Тут же сильная рука сгребла его за затылок и притянула, коммандер впился губами в его губы, так страстно и нетерпеливо, что Джим задохнулся от очередной волны желания. Больше не было сил терпеть.  
  
– Спок… Спок, я тебя хочу, давай это сделаем…  
– Как мне помочь, капитан? – и никаких возражений и замечаний, _они хотели этого оба._  
– Давай я сам, – и он обильно смочил пальцы собственной слюной и начал нетерпеливо себя растягивать, упершись второй рукой в постель, наклонившись над любимым и одновременно целуя бледную зеленоватую кожу во всех местах, до которых мог дотянуться.  
  
Руки Спока, ласкающие затылок и плечи своего капитана, переместились к его животу и ягодицам, а сам коммандер скользнул вниз и поцеловал грудь Джима. Шершавый язык прошелся по розовому соску.  
  
– Ох, Спок!..  
  
Им не требовалось никаких объяснений. Казалось, все годы, что прожили они сначала порознь, а потом бок о бок, все годы, что они проживут теперь неотделимо друг от друга – соединились в этой ночи.  
  
Напряженный член Джима, задевающий живот, требовал внимания к себе. И тут же, будто почувствовав это, Спок скользнул по постели ниже и легко коснулся набухшего ствола рукой, затем лизнул его, отчего тот дернулся, а Кирк охнул и резко вытащил из себя пальцы. Хрен с ним, с него хватит.  
  
Мягко положив руку на грудь вулканца, Джим заставил его лечь и провел ладонью по зеленому члену, чувственно размазывая светлое предсемя. Спок откинул голову и часто задышал. Джим начал медленно насаживаться сверху. Руки старпома, раздвинув ягодицы человека, придерживали его аккуратно и нежно, но быстро вздымающаяся грудь и приоткрытые губы Спока говорили о сдерживаемом им желании. Прерывистое дыхание коммандера закончилось стоном. Таким, что Джима в ответ прошило током удовольствия. Он начал ритмично двигаться, выгибаясь и лаская себя одной рукой. Волны желания расходились по телу, смешиваясь с болью. Тусклый свет единственной включенной лампы отсвечивал на приоткрытых губах вулканца, его ресницы дрожали.  
  
– Спок… так… хорошо...  
– Джим…  
  
Чувствуя, как наслаждение начинает стягиваться в паху, Кирк застонал. Он остановился, пытаясь отдышаться. _Слишком быстро._  
  
– Джим, позволь мне…  
– Да?  
– Спок приподнялся и сел, обняв Джима. Одна его рука легла на мелдинговые точки. Он поцеловал мягкие губы человека и прошептал:  
  
– В нашей культуре принято устанавливать связь, если двое хотят… – его голос дрогнул, – хотят соединиться.  
– Давай, Спок. Я хочу этого, так же как и ты.  
– Хорошо, Джим.  
  
Кирк прикрыл глаза. Реальность мягко растворилась. Он был везде, свободный и невесомый. Но он был не один. Еще одно сознание, такое родное и знакомое, парило рядом с ним, переплетаясь каким-то образом с его сознанием. Логичный разум и вместе с тем – сильные чувства. Страсть. Терпкое желание, от которого сводит нутро. Джим чувствовал этот клубок эмоций вулканца, прильнул к нему и окутал своей любовью. Бесконечная нежность, восхищение обоих друг другом, желание защищать и быть рядом до конца, во что бы то ни стало – всё это перестало быть для каждого тайной. Сомнения растворились. Открытые, бесконечно длящиеся. Вместе – в любой вселенной, в любом времени.  
  
Постепенно реальность возвращалась, но ощущение единения никуда не ушло.  
Спок провел руками по плечам Джима, и кожа будто заискрилась под пальцами. Человека пронизало наслаждением, которое испытал при этом вулканец. _Так вот как это работает._  
  
Кирк соединил их пальцы в вулканском поцелуе, одновременно притягивая Спока в человеческий. Они исследовали губами друг друга, испытывая новое, многократно отражающееся в их сознаниях удовольствие. Одно на двоих.  
  
Желание накатило новой волной, жгучее и неизбежное. Джим быстро оказался лежащим на лопатках, он нетерпеливо застонал, разводя бедра. Встав перед ним на колени, Спок молча огладил его, вошел в капитана одним уверенным движением и сразу начал с силой вбиваться, держа того за икры ног. Стоны Джима, его ощущение, такого скользкого, тесного и жаркого, плотно обхватывающего Спока, лишали всякого контроля. Джим чувствовал, как наслаждение партнера разливается по телу, и ему самому становилось так мучительно хорошо, что он мог только двигаться в такт уверенным движениям, не сдерживая себя. Оба быстро приближались к грани, а когда Джим достиг точки невозврата, он смог только сильнее сжать Спока и с громким стоном провалиться в оргазм, утягивая того за собой. В отличие от своего капитана коммандер кончил молча. Только дрожь сотрясла его стройное тело. Запрокинув голову и тяжело дыша, вулканец постепенно замедлился. Наклонившись к капитану, он начал целовать раскрытые губы, шею, грудь, темные кружки сосков. Медленно и аккуратно выйдя из партнера, Спок лег рядом. Обнявшись, оба не заметили, как провалились в сон.

  
  
* * *

  
Джим постепенно просыпался. Одновременно с пробуждением накатывало осознание – теплые объятия Спока, лежащего рядом и уткнувшегося носом в шею. Случилось невозможное. Как же он хотел этого. Не надеялся… а теперь они вместе и больше никогда не расстанутся. Кирка затопила волна нежности, он не смог удержаться и сжал предплечье полувулканца.  
  
– Всё в порядке, капитан?  
– Да, – Кирк улыбнулся, глядя в потолок, – более чем. Давно ты проснулся?  
– Семь целых тридцать четыре сотых минуты назад.  
– Значит, недавно.  
– Да.  
  
Это значило только то, что Спок проснулся раньше и лежал, не двигаясь, пока Джим не вынырнул из сна. Еще одна мелочь, одна из тех чертовски важных мелочей, наполняющих их жизни – _и до и после_ – мысленно очертил для себя курсивом Джим. А затем повернулся к Споку и обнял его. Утренний нежный поцелуй превратился страстный и зовущий, руки двигались сами собой. Спок задышал чаще, отвечая на прикосновение сухими теплыми губами, и в следующие пол часа никаких связных мыслей в голове у них не было. Им было плевать на перепачканную постель и уставшие с непривычки мышцы, они растворились друг в друге, становясь одним целым. А затем оба опять заснули.

  
  
* * *

  
Когда они проснулись в следующий раз, снаружи уже темнело. Разогрели невкусный паёк, доели фрукты, заварили чай. Важные слова были сказаны, они теплыми угольками тлели у каждого в груди. Нити связи протянулись между ними, крепкие и невидимые глазу.  
  
Можно было говорить о чём угодно, смотреть друг на друга и просто знать, что они едины теперь. Энтерпрайз вернулась за ними через сутки. За эти сутки желание накатывало на них еще несколько раз, но к прибытию родного корабля оба выглядели вполне готовыми продолжать несение службы офицерами. Оказалось, что вражеское судно было полностью автоматизированным. После того, как агрессивный патруль удалось обезвредить, на нем нашли данные о цивилизации, прежде населявшей планету. Она была покинута больше ста лет назад, но ее ресурсы всё еще бдительно охранялись ловушками в пещерах и патрульным кораблем. Капитан и коммандер снова поднялись на борт, и весь экипаж был рад их видеть целыми и невредимыми. Доктор Маккой осмотрел их и выписал обоим три дня отдыха в собственных каютах с обязательным посещением медицинского отсека раз в день для текущего осмотра. Удивительно, но ни капитан Кирк, ни коммандер Спок не сопротивлялись такому долгому сроку отстранения от службы. Всё шло своим чередом, и только сестра Чепел не могла взять в толк, почему доктор Маккой то усмехался, то хмурился и качал головой, изучая данные на падде, и тихо говоря почти про себя: «Вот дают! Зеленокровый садист… а этот, тоже хорош, нечего сказать…» 

Расспросы сестра Чепел посчитала в данном случае неуместными.


End file.
